Long Time No See
by britanne
Summary: Prepare for betrayal, chaos, and much adult content when Ginny, Draco, and Harry meet up once again after nine years, for one of the greatest adventure of their lives. This story has a lot of cursing and such, a LOT, but thats out Draco Malfoy for you. PL


A/N: Just pretend none of the books ever-happened k???--- Grr and I made the calculations wrong and Draco's driving at a very young age, sorry about that. :) Oh, and this may be a bit messy, and long, but it gets to the point at the end of the chapter. Please review it, otherwise I wont continue, and don't worry it does get interesting, this chapter is a bit long though. Yes, Draco is very bitter w/ his daughter, but that's Draco. :)  
  
Disclaimer: I AM JK ROWLING I OWN ALL OF THESE CHARACTERS! Haha, got u all excited there, thought you could sue me? :-P Don't worry I'm not worth much anyway. I don't own any of these characters they belong to J.K Rowling who is an awesome writer. And when I say forget about the books, all I mean is this story does not make any sense starting off from where the books left off, so just you know, pretend you haven't read them yet! LOL  
  
Rating: R, for adult language, adult content, and that otha thing it'd be rated R for.  
  
Prepare for betrayal, chaos, and much adult content when Ginny, Draco, and Harry meet up once again after nine years, for one of the greatest adventure of their lives.  
  
Draco sat taking the last drag of the cigarette he'd been smoking for the past half hour. He put it out in the ashtray across from the cream colored chair he'd been sitting in as he waited for his four year old daughter to be dropped off from school. She was late today, she was always dropped up from her kindergarten around three, and it was now 3:30. Should I be worried for her? The one who killed her mother, my girlfriend, the only person I'd ever loved in my life..  
  
He began to tap his foot impatiently, he usually brought her with him to run his errands with him, he was normally home ten minutes from the current time, Where the fuck are they? I don't have the fucking day! Damn carpool! The phone began to ring. The phone was placed in the kitchen across from the living room which he was currently sitting in. He reluctantly got up and walked slowly across the room, picking up the phone on its third ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," The principal's voice said from the other line.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you mind picking up your daughter, Ms. Marley's got a terrible stomach flu-"  
  
"Yes I do mind, why didn't you call me earlier? I've bloody errands!"  
  
"We weren't aware until we called Mr. Malfoy-" The principal said abruptly.  
  
"Fine I'll be right down, bloody muggles."  
  
He hung up the phone and went to pick up his daughter from her elementary school Povindale. He'd never told her that she had pure wizard blood, plainly so he didn't have to have her around until she was ten. He stormed out the door angrily after grabbing his coat. Don't have an abortion, Pansy; I don't want to kill a fucking bloody soul Pansy. Let's bloody keep her Pansy, worst words I've ever fucking said in my life, little bitch.  
  
He stormed into his car and started the engine; he was forced to live as a muggle until his daughter had turned the proper age to join Hogwarts. Bloody engine, doesn't even start. He thought forgetting to turn the key. He began beeping the horn forcefully enraged as neighbors surrounding began popping they're head out the window.  
  
His acquaintance and neighbor Jimmy walked up to him and stared at him strangely. Draco looked out the window now banging his head fiercely against the horn and stopped. He rolled down the window angrily.  
  
"Jim can I borrow you car? Mines bloody broken again."  
  
Jimmy started him for a moment. "Turn the key."  
  
"Right.." Draco looked at him blankly and turned the key sheepishly. "I was simply testing you Morvan, I know how to turn a bloody key."  
  
"You okay Malfoy?"  
  
"Fucking fine, out of the way Morvan." He backed up the car far to quickly backward and shot forward. Leaving Jimmy shaking his head and walking toward his house.  
  
Bloody garbage pales. He thought as he turned and knocked about three of them onto their sides leaving them to roll freely in the streets. He reached the school to find his daughter waiting on the steps patiently. He beeped the horn three times and waited impatiently as she walked as slowly as possible to the car. What she'll fucking do to piss me off. He hopped out of his car and picked her up and threw her in the back of the car.  
  
"Do you know how to clip yourself in?"  
  
"Yes," She said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window away from him.  
  
"Sarah? Sar- never mind, bloody seat belts."  
  
He clipped her impatiently. Bloody rebellious for year olds. He hopped back into the front seat and drove furiously almost running over a squirrel lingering in front of his car.  
  
"Dad are you supposed to be driving on the sidewalk?"  
  
"Do you want to drive the bloody car Sarah?" He said as he pulled back onto the street.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
" Never mind, Sar if you ever happen to go o a school with kids by the name of Potter, Granger or WEASLY, ignore them, got it?"  
  
"There aren't any kids in my school with those names, those aren't even first names."  
  
"Last names,"  
  
"Fine," He noticed two vacant parking spaces standing next to each other, and he pulled unintentionally into both.  
  
"Sit in the car, I'll be right back."  
  
"But can-"  
  
"NO, sit, and bloody stay."  
  
Sarah watched him with angry eyes and much resentment toward him. She never knew her mother had died at birth, she'd always been told Pansy Parkinson had died in a car accident, Draco never felt like telling her what had really happened. She watched him walk into the drug store (No, not that kind of a drug store, jeez people () as he stressfully ran his finger through his hair, which was no longer, greased down but very well tamed. She crossed her arms and stared angrily out the window, no one would care if she jumped out of this car and off of a fie thousand foot at this second. More anger grew in her eyes with every second.  
  
Nine years later Draco lay on his bed, counting the days until Sarah returned from Hogwarts, it was never that he didn't love his daughter. it was just he didn't FEEL like being a dad. His phone rung, this time it'd been next to him. He reached over and picked it up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy, come over here."  
  
"What is it Jim?"  
  
"Just get your bloody ass over."  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked reluctantly over to Jimmy's. Bloody asshole, can't catch an ounce of sleep. He walked reluctantly to Jimmy's, how he'd become friends with a bloody muggle he had no idea, but all he wanted to do currently was sleep. He reached it and walked in to Jimmy pacing persistently around the room.  
  
"A wizard Malfoy?"  
  
"What? A WHAT?" Malfoy leaned back onto the wall uneasily.  
  
"Wizard, you're a wizard, Sarah's a wizard."  
  
Malfoy started to fake laughter. He was very good at it as he fell onto the couch.  
  
"Crack in your cigarettes Jim?"  
  
"An owl arrived in my house today," Malfoy shot up from the couch losing his act. "Do you know how freaky it is to have an owl fly through your door slot?"  
  
". Never happened,"  
  
"Letter, from your daughter." He said handing him the letter.  
  
"Where'd you bloody get this?"  
  
"Came with the owl."  
  
Jimmy,  
  
Can't write long letter, my "father" he's been lying to you. He isn't from an abusive family in a different bloody part of Britain. I'm writing to you from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft And Wizardry, my "father" is a wizard. Being exactly like it sounds. Thought you ought to know. Look I've got to go.  
  
Sarah Parkinson  
  
"Bloody little girl!"  
  
"So it's true then? You're a wizard? Broomstick and all of that shit?" Draco threw the letter down. "Then. you weren't married then? Sarah Parkinson."  
  
"No I wasn't,"  
  
". How old are you?"  
  
"26," He gave in.  
  
"Bloody fuck, Sarah's 13."  
  
"No shit,"  
  
"Holy fuck Malfoy ever heard of a condom?. Drink?"  
  
Five hours later Draco lay on the floor drunk as hell.  
  
"And then I dropped out got it?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Jimmy said bored as hell from hearing this story repeatedly.  
  
"When I was 15 you know?" Jimmy nodded. "After Sarah killed my wife you know?"  
  
"Draco, I've got it."  
  
"Okay, so I'm living with my dad when I'm 17, Sarah was 4, you wouldn't have noticed him, he spent all day out helping the dark lord." Jimmy nodded along assuming he was simply drunk. "His name is Voldermort but all those bloody goody-goody houses call him you-know-who, you know? So then my dad died, I'm assuming he's dead. yeah, yeah I remember a funeral, anyway, he left me this house. And here I am. Get it?"  
  
"Yes, four the fifteenth time, but um. 13? Maybe it wasn't Sarah's fault. Why didn't Pansy get a bloody abortion."  
  
". Me."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Draco gulped down the last of his tenth bottle of beer.  
  
Draco woke the next day his head in the toilet with a horrible hangover. He tried to lift his head as slowly as possible while moaning in agony. Where am I? Fuck, I'm in my home. After walking slowly to the calendar he saw that Sarah was coming home today, due at the train station within two hours.  
  
He reluctantly showered and through on his clothes to leave for the train station. He picked her up, both of them silent for the whole ride home. They reached their house as Sarah ran up the steps into her room and slammed the door. Hi, kill anyone today? Draco fell back on the couch his head pounding. He fell asleep immediately but was interrupted by the ringing of a telephone. It was now sitting on the table, he'd learned to place it there within the past nine years. He reached over and grabbed it.  
  
"Huh?" He asked groggily.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
He raised his eyes and became more conscious. "Whose this?"  
  
"Hurry Harry! What'd he say?" Draco heard a weepy voice say.  
  
"Potter?" He said dumbstruck. "Malfoy, look-"  
  
"Why didn't you fucking send an owl?  
  
Harry cleared his throat embarrassed "Hedwig is mad at me."  
  
Draco laughed into the phone.  
  
"Still hanging out with that WEASLY?"  
  
"Malfoy this is urgent-"  
  
"How'd you get this bloody number?"  
  
"My son he's friends with your daughter-"  
  
"What, they're the same age?" Malfoy started laughing. "Who did you fuck?"  
  
"Malfoy-"  
  
"Was it Weasly? Is he really a women?"  
  
"It was Hermione!" Harry shot. "Okay?"  
  
"You married Granger?"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Oh, didn't think that one would get married anyway."  
  
"Don't talk about stuff you don't know anything about Malfoy! She's married."  
  
"Wait- wait," Malfoy jumped to something that'd been bothering him. "Your sons a Slytherin?"  
  
"No, my sons in Gryffndor-"  
  
"Sarah's in Slytherin-"  
  
"Um apparently not Malfoy, now look, it's about Voldermort."  
  
"Voldermort?" Malfoy dropped everything else. "What about him."  
  
"He's got Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Oh. no." Malfoy replied dully and calmed..  
  
"He may capture your daughter."  
  
"Oh. no. Why's he capturing everyone anyway? Is he bored?"  
  
"Wasn't you dad a death eater Draco?"  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"Okay Malfoy, look you're the only one Voldermort will refuse to kill."  
  
"Wonderful, another reason I wont die today."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
"Where?"  
  
" To save them."  
  
Draco began laughing. "Go with Potter on his little hero adventure? Besides POTTER, I've a daughter I have to attend to."  
  
"That's bloody shit Malfoy, and you know it."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Where do you live?"  
  
He rushed up the steps and went into Sarah's room after exchanging a few swears with Harry.  
  
"Sarah," He said pulling off her headphones. "Come with me."  
  
"No," She said Obviously.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
She started laughing. "No,"  
  
"This is ridiculous! I'm your, your father! Now do as I say."  
  
" No," she whispered and walked out of the room.  
  
He followed her angrily as she picked up the telephone he'd just been talking with Harry on.  
  
" Hey Kevin? Is Rochelle there? . Ro? Did you get that CD? ."  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Yes, I know Professor Snape, hate him."  
  
"Professor Snape's still there? - Off! Come on Sarah, I've got a bloody important errand to run."  
  
A half an hour later he managed to get her over to Jimmy's. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer.  
  
He answered.  
  
"Hey Malfoy."  
  
"Hi, take my daughter?"  
  
"..Okay?"  
  
"I've got to go fight the dark lord, and I can't leave Sarah alone."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW! MY TRUE LOVE DIED AT CHILD BIRTH AT BLOODY 13, AND NOW I'M HERE WITH SARAH! WISHING EVERY DAY THAT I'D DIE! BUT I CAN'T!MY DAD WOULD COME BACK AND BRING ME BACK FROM THE BLOODY DEAD IF HE HAD TO! JUST SO I COULD SUFFER ONE MORE DAY IN A HUGE FUCKING HOUSE! WITH A DAUGHTER WHO BLOODY RESENTS ME! AND I CAN BARELY FUCKING BREATHE NOW WILL YOU TAKE HER?"  
  
". Uh-huh."  
  
"Thanks, so um, here's the key to my house. And I haven't a clue when I'll be back so just take it okay?" He motioned Sarah into the house and got in his car to drive to Harry's. Throwing his broomstick and wand into the back. Let's see if I can bloody work these things. 


End file.
